Rachel Amber
Rachel Dawn Amber (ur. 22 lipca 1994 roku) – była uczennicą Akademii Blackwell. Zaginęła w poniedziałek, 22 kwietnia 2013 roku. Była w bliskiej relacji z Chloe i obie marzyły o wyjechaniu z Arcadia Bay do Los Angeles. Rachel zawsze chciała być modelką, wielokrotnie o tym wspominała. Przed zaginięciem wyznała Chloe, że poznała kogoś wyjątkowego. Natomiast 10 października 2013 roku, Chloe i Max odnajdują na złomowisku ciało, rzekomo należące do Rachel. Pomimo zapewnień twórców postaci, w samej grze kwestia do kogo faktycznie należało, nie została nigdy wyjaśniona. Biografia Wydarzenia sprzed gry Rachel Amber urodziła się 22 lipca 1994 w Long Beach w stanie California. Zaczęła swoją edukację w Akademii Blackwell zaraz po tym, jak jej rodzina sprowadziła się do Arcadii. Miała wzorowe oceny w szkole i uczęszczała na liczne zajęcia pozalekcyjne. Przez nauczycieli była uważana za najlepszą uczennicę Blackwell. W trakcie uczenia się w tej szkole poznała Chloe Price.262x262px|thumb|Zdjęcia Rachel z kantorka Samuela|leftRachel pomogła Chloe pogodzić się ze stratą ojca i wyjazdem jej najlepszej przyjaciółki - Max Caulfield. Szybko zostały przyjaciółkami i razem zaprzyjaźniły się z Justin'em, Trevor'em i ich "gangiem skaterów". Nieco później, Rachel poznała Franka Bowers'a, lokalnego dilera narkotyków. Rachel chciała powiedzieć Chloe o jej związku z Frankiem. Napisała list do niej kiedy były na złomowisku, wyjaśniając o tym, że spotkała kogoś wyjątkowego, ale wyrzuciła go. W epizodzie drugim Max znajduje list i czyta go oraz może wspomnieć o nim w epizodzie piątym podczas rozmowy jej i Chloe z Frankiem. Rachel dalej spotykała się z Frankiem, obawiając się jednak, że jest obserwowana przez Davida Madsena, przybranego ojca Chloe. Rachel ostatecznie przestała chodzić do szkoły i unikała swojego pokoju w akademiku. Postanowiła zacząć karierę modelki i planowała razem z Chloe opuścić Arcadia Bay i wyjechać do Los Angeles, by zacząć wspólne życie. W poniedziałek 23 kwietnia Rachel zaginęła. Lokalna policja rozpatrywała sprawę dziewczyny jednak nikt poza policją i Chloe, włączając w to jej rodziców, nie wierzył w dziwne okoliczności zniknięcia Rachel. Zaprzestano poszukiwania z powodu braku jakichkolwiek poszlak. Wściekła Chloe zaczęła poszukiwania na własną rękę. Wydrukowała i rozwiesiła plakaty o zaginięciu dziewczyny na terenie kampusu Blackwell, jak i w całym Arcadia Bay. Relacje Przyjaciele Chloe Price - Rachel była jej najlepszą przyjaciółką , ona pomogła pozbierać się Chloe po śmierci ojca i wyjeździe Max . Miała bardzo silną więź z Chloe, która później desperacko pragnie odkryć przyczynę jej zniknięcia. Często psociły i spędzały dużo czasu w "sekretnej kryjówce". Chloe darzyła głębokim zaufaniem Rachel i planowała opuścić Arcadia Bay razem z nią, kiedy spłaci dług u Frank'a Bowers'a, ale zniknęła zanim to zrobiła. Istnieje wiele pamiątek dotyczących przyjaźni Chloe i Rachel, w ich kryjówce oraz w pokoju Chloe, które świadczą o głównej roli Rachel w życiu Chloe. Jednak Rachel była w związku z Frankiem i Chloe (oraz Markiem Jeffersonem (przynajmniej według niego samego)http://pl.life-is-strange.wikia.com/wiki/Mark_Jefferson). Chloe czuje się zdradzona i zdradzona, gdy się o tym dowiaduje. Evan Harris - Według Evana on i Rachel byli bliscy jak brat i siostra, chociaż nie lubił jej przyjaciół z Klubu Vortex, ona nie wydawała się tym przejmować. Zawsze był rozumiany przez Rachel i nigdy nie sądzony. Regularnie fotografował Rachel, która była jego ulubioną modelką w Blackwell, ponieważ zawsze wiedziała, "jakie kąty najlepiej sprawdzają się w jego oczach". Justin Williams i Trevor - Rachel bujała się z Justinem, Trevorem i ich przyjaciółmi skejtami przed jej zniknięciem. Nathan Prescott - Jako członkowie Klubu Vortex, bardzo często spędzali razem czas. Wydaje się, że dużo wie o jej związku z Frankiem Bowersem. Być może przed zaginięciem mieli dość dobre stosunki. Z drugiej strony oskarżył ją o handel narkotykami przed jej zniknięciem i, jak ujawnił w piątym odcinku Mark Jefferson, Nathan najwyraźniej był zadurzony w Rachel i odurzył ją, by podążać śladami Jeffersona, ale przypadkowo zabił ją, przedawkowując narkotyk. Studenci Blackwell - Rachel była bardzo popularną osobą i była bardzo lubiana przez większość studentów Blackwell oraz kadrę nauczycielską. Rodzina James Amber - Rachel bardzo kocha swojego ojca lecz nie całkowicie mu ufa. Kiedy widzi jak jej ojciec całuje inną kobietę, ich relacja zostaje kompletnie zniszczona. Później Rachel ze złością mówi do Chloe, że "nigdy więcej nie chce widzieć jego pieprzonej twarzy". Jasne jest, jak silna była ich relacja w przeszłości. Ojciec Rachel wydaje się bardzo troszczyć o swoją córkę, biorąc pod uwagę, że widzimy go w rozmowie z dyrektorem Wellsem i Policją prawdopodobnie w sprawie zniknięcia Rachel. Rose Amber - Rachel i jej matka mają dobre relacje, biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo jest zła, że jej mąż ją zdradza. Sera Gearhardt - Pod koniec odcinka 2: Brave New World w LiS: Before the Storm, James ujawnia że Sera jest biologiczną matką Rachel. W zależności od wyborów gracza, Rachel może spotkać się z Serą. Pomimo tego, że kobieta przez 15 lat wolała brać pieniądze w zamian za to że nie będzie ingerować w życie dziewczyny, Rachel i tak wciąż chciała ją poznać. Wrogowie Victoria Chase - Rachel nie wydaje się być lubiana przez Victorię. Może być zazdrosna z powodu popularności Rachel w śród studentów i członków Klubu Vortex. W cut-scence pod koniec odcinka 1, Victoria wyciąga plakat Rachel Amber z tablicy ogłoszeń ucznia, po czym rzuca go na ziemię z obrzydzeniem. Victoria trzyma także jeden z plakatów w swoim pokoju na którym widnieje czerwony napis "suka". Jednakże, gdy Max pyta Haydena Jonesa - członka Klubu Vortex - czy Victoria lubi Rachel, Hayden mówi: "Szanowała Rachel, nawet jeśli nie zachowywała się tak jak ona". Kierowca ciężarówki - Kierowca ciężarówki, który stoi przy Dwóch Wielorybach, wydaje się mieć nieprzychylną opinię o Rachel. Dziewczyna pytała go kiedyś, czy nie zabierze jej do LA - dowiadujemy się o tym, jeśli prawidłowo przeprowadzimy rozmowę z mężczyzną. Romantyczne Frank Bowers - Jasne jest, że Rachel była w związku z Frankiem i bardzo go ceniła (w końcu ocalił jej kiedyś życie). Wziąć pod uwagę można również fakt, że chciała z nim opuścić Arcadia Bay (choć jak się później okazało, nie tylko z nim). Jednak nie była w stanie znaleźć odwagi, aby powiedzieć Chloe o ich związku i rzuciła Franka po tym, jak stał się agresywny po zażyciu narkotyków. Chloe Price - Chloe utrzymywała romantyczne uczucia wobec Rachel. Przyznaje, że była w niej zakochana, kiedy rozmawiała z Max w "Teorii Chaosu" . Jest zdruzgotana, gdy odnajduje ciało w epizodzie czwartym - "Ciemnia", wyznając Maxże ją kochała. Rachel była najwyraźniej zakochana w obojgu, biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo chciała powiedzieć Chloe o swoim związku z Frankiem. Obawiała się jednak, że może ona ją jednak po tym znienawidzić. Ostatecznie Rachel utrzymywała związek z Frankiem w tajemnicy przed nią. Chloe i tak o wszystkim się dowiaduje - najpierw podczas przeszukiwania kampera Franka, znajdując z Max ich wspólne zdjęcia i listy napisane przez nią. Później sam Frank jej o tym mówi, jeśli tylko odpowiednio poprowadziliśmy rozmowę z nim. W epizodzie 5-tym podczas rozmowy Franka z Max w "Dwóch Wielorybach", mężczyzna sam jej przyznaje, że wiedział kogo Rachel tak naprawdę kochała, i że był zazdrosny o Chloe... Steph Gingrich - w jednej z rozmów z Steph w Life is Strange: Before the Storm (Ep. 2 "Brave New World") dowiadujemy się, że dziewczyna wyraźnie była zainteresowana Rachel. Wypytywała Chloe o to, co dziewczyna lubi, jak i oznajmiła że zamierza do niej "podbić", oczywiście o ile Chloe i Rachel nie są parą (o co wcześniej pytała). Rachel jednak, najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie była nią zainteresowana jako "partnerką". Wpis w dzienniku Ciekawostki *Postać Rachel jest nawiązaniem do Laury Palmer z serialu "Twin Peaks". Rachel dzieli z nią ta sama data urodzin.408x408px|thumb|Zdjęcia Rachel z Chloe *Chloe nazywa Rachel "swoim aniołem". * Według szkolnych akt Rachel miała średnią ocen 4.0 ( odpowiednik 6 na szkolnictwo polskie ). * W epizodzie trzecim, Joyce, David, Nathan i Frank zauważyli, że Max jest ubrana w rzeczy Rachel. Tylko Frank i David na pierwszy rzut oka nie pomylili Max z Rachel. * Imię dziewczyny pochodzi od imion twórców gry – 'RA'oula Barbet'a i Mi'CHEL'a Koch'a. * Drugie imię Rachel to Dawn. * Numer pokoju Rachel to 224. Później w tym pokoju zamieszkała Taylor – przyjaciółka Victorii. * Łania to zwierzę duchowe Rachel, co potwierdzają sami twórcy. Jej zadaniem było pomóc Max odkryć tajemnicę P. Jefferson'a. * Punk rockowa, czarno-czerwona koszula którą Max może znaleźć na złomowisku w pobliżu miejsca pochowania Rachel najprawdopodobniej należała do niej. * Rachel równie sprawnie posługuje się zarówno prawą jak i lewą ręką. Jest oburęczna. * Było i jest wiele spekulacji na temat tego czy Rachel naprawdę umarła czy nie. W udzielonym wywiadzie Michel Koch potwierdził jednak jej śmierć jako ważną część dla narracji w grze. * Rachel chciała zostać modelką ale nigdy nigdzie nie było określone jakiego rodzaju modelką chce zostać. Mimo wszystko bez względu na to jaką modelką chciałaby być, była po prostu za niska. Z plakatów, które rozwieszała Chloe wynika iż Rachel miała 165 cm wzrostu. Większość znanych modelek ma wzost pomiędzy 170 cm a 180 cm. Czasem trochę więcej lecz raczej nie więcej niż 185 cm. Jednak nic nie stałoby na przeszkodzie aby została fotomodelką ponieważ wzrost jest tutaj raczej nieistotny. * Chloe jako tapetę używa wspólnego zdjęcia z Rachel. Żeby zmieniła ekran na fotografię Max, gracz musi dokonać 3/4 podane wybory: ** Wziąć winę na siebie za skręta w pokoju Chloe w epizodzie pierwszym "Poczwarka", ** Nie odebrać telefonu od Kate w epizodzie drugim "Nie ma czasu", ** Spróbować zastrzelić Franka w tym samym epizodzie, ** Pozwolić Chloe wziąć pieniądze z gabinetu dyrektora w epizodzie trzecim "Teoria Chaosu". * Tatuaże Rachel: ** Zielony smok na łydce, ** Ośmioramienna gwiazda wewnątrz nadgarstka. ** . ** de:Rachel Amber en:Rachel Amber es:Rachel Amber fr:Rachel Amber pt-br:Rachel Amber ru:Рэйчел Эмбер Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Żeńskie Kategoria:Martwe Postacie